The Red Horizon
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Lukisan ini masih kurang, masih jauh dari kata selesai. Tapi kau pergi, jadi biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. AU, ShizuKanra, death chara. Don't like? Don't read. Yang baca, enjoy! :D


**Title:** The Red Horizon

**Summary:** Lukisan ini masih kurang, masih jauh dari kata selesai. Tapi kau pergi, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya.

**Pairing:** ShizuKanra

**Rate:** T?

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan yang saia. Tanyain sama Narita Ryohgo-sensei kenapanya. :P

**Bacotan:** Euh… ini adalah hadiah buat my lil' bro yang ulang tahun hari ini (13 Juni). Tsuki-Daisuki, ini hadiahnya~! Yang Kadota/Shizu-nya nanti aja, ya~! Belum selesai~! X9

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Shizuo terdiam memandang lantai yang tadinya berwarna putih sekarang dilapisi oleh darah merah yang bagaikan karpet. Darah itu berasal dari tubuhnya.

Dia lalu ganti memandang tangannya yang berlumuran darah karena tadi menutupi mulutnya ketika dia memuntahkan cairan itu. Juga kemeja putihnya yang sekarang dipenuhi tumpahan darah.

Kepalanya sedikit pusing, perutnya terasa mual lagi. Padahal Kanra akan kesini sebentar. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan 'karpet merah barunya' di kamar mandi pada Kanra?

Baru saja dia berpikir seperti itu, sebuah ketukan terdengar.

Shizuo cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarnya setelah cepat-cepat membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya, mengganti bajunya yang dinodai darah dan menyembunyikan baju bekasnya itu, lalu mengunci kamar mandinya dan menyembunyikan kuncinya.

Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang aneh, dia membuka pintu untuk dihadapi oleh Kanra yang agak merengut.

"Shizu-chan, kau kira aku menunggu disini berapa lama?" tanyanya dengan sebuah rengutan.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran. Habis kau lama."

"Eh? Kenapa jadi salahku?" Kanra lagi-lagi mencecernya dengan pertanyaan kesal.

Dengan gemas, Shizuo mengucek rambut hitam Kanra dengan lembut. "Lukisan kita tidak akan selesai kalau kau hanya berdiri disini untuk memarahiku, kau tahu."

Kanra mendengus sedikit dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu dia menyadari rambutnya agak berantakan karena angin di luar. "Pinjam kamar mandimu, Shizu-chan. Rambutku berantakan karena kau tega membiarkanku di luar terlalu lama."

Napas Shizuo agak tercekat. Alasan apa yang harus dia berikan agar Kanra tidak masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya yang dipenuhi darah?

"Err… toiletnya mampet."

"Aku mau merapikan rambut, bukan memakai… ya, itu."

"Dan cerminnya rusak karena kemarin aku tidak sengaja meninjunya."

Kanra memandangnya heran. "Kau tahu, Shizu-chan? Kau terkadang aneh sekali," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku pinjam cermin di kamarmu, deh."

Shizuo mengangguk. Setidaknya dia aman untuk sekarang.

* * *

"Shizu-chan, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan cat kuningnya."

"Kanra, sepertinya kau terlalu kasar memoles kuasnya."

"Ah! Aku lupa membeli cat tambahan!"

"Hei! Hati-hati. Kalau catnya tumpah bagaimana?"

"Gya! Shizu-chan! Cat merahnya kau tumpahkan!"

Kamar Shizuo dipenuhi oleh kalimat-kalimat semacam itu, dipenuhi oleh keluhan ketika ada yang kurang sesuai, dipenuhi oleh tawa mereka berdua ketika mereka menemukan sesuatu yang lucu bagi mereka.

Lalu Kanra tersenyum sedikit puas memandang karya mereka berdua yang setengah jadi.

"Hm. Sempurna. Kita hanya tinggal membeli ulang cat merah nanti, lalu kita bisa menyelesaikannya nanti."

Shizuo tersenyum. Entah berapa lama lagi waktu yang dia punya sekarang. Tapi dia tetap mengangguk, "Ya. Nanti kita selesaikan bersama."

* * *

Malamya, Shizuo harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Untung saja Tsugaru pulang cepat hari itu. Kalau tidak, Shizuo pasti sudah mati di rumah.

Tapi hal itu tetap tidak berguna.

Karena hari itu, jam sepuluh malam tepat, rumah sakit dipenuhi oleh tangisan karena Heiwajima Shizuo sudah tidak lagi ada.

* * *

Kanra diam di kamarnya denga mata sembab. Dia bersimpuh lemas di kaki tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi foto Shizuo di handphone-nya. Shizuo terlihat sehat sekali disana, padahal dia sedang memakai baju rumah sakit berwarna putih setelah diperiksa oleh dokter untuk entah keberapa kalinya bulan itu.

Organ tubuhnya memang lemah, itu yang dikatakan oleh dokter.

Dia menangis lagi. Kalau dia tidak meminta Shizuo untuk melakukan _join-project_ membuat lukisan ini, mungkin Shizuo bisa hidup lebih lama. Mungkin Shizuo bisa menemaninya lebih lama.

Mungkin Shizuo bisa hidup cukup lama untuk menemaninya sampai dia yang mati duluan!

Kanra sadar itu egois. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia lebih suka meninggalkan daripada ditinggalkan.

Dia lalu memandang rambutnya yang tidak lagi semengilap dulu, tangannya yang kata Shizuo waktu itu makin kurus saja, tulang bahunya yang terlihat lebih menonjol dari sebelumnya.

Kanker benar-benar menggerogoti badannya.

Tapi kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati lebih dulu?

* * *

_Dia memandangi cermin dengan marah. Rambutnya lagi-lagi bertambah kasar dan sedikit rontok setelah terapi._

_"Hoi. Kau bolos lagi?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya yang sedang sibuk merasa kesal pada cermin yang tidak punya salah._

_Shizuo berdiri di ambang pintu ke atap, tempat dia sedang merenungi nasibnya._

_"Kau sendiri?"_

_Shizuo tertawa kecil. "Aku bolos lagi. Aku malas mendengar ceramah Konishi-sensei," jawabnya._

_Ya, Kanra tahu kenapa Shizuo tidak suka. Teman sekelasnya ini tidak sakit, hanya saja organ tubuhnya lemah. Dia dan guru kesehatan satu itu tidak pernah akur karena dia selalu mengatakan Shizuo hanya menggunakan keadaan tubuhnya sebagai alasan untuk membolos._

_Shizuo duduk begitu saja di sampingnya. "Kau tidak senang aku disini?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kau merengut terus dari tadi."_

_Kanra agak gelagapan. "B-bukan! Aku hanya sedang kesal! Itu saja…"_

_"Kesal?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk. "Lihat? Rambutku tambah jelek. Padahal aku dulu membanggakannya. Coba saja aku tidak kena kanker…" keluhnya. Shizuo tertawa. "H-hei! Apa yang lucu?"_

_"Coba kau pikirkan. Setidaknya kau masih mempunyai rambut. Orang lain bisa sampai botak, tahu."_

_"Iya, aku tahu itu."_

_"Lagipula, kau sehat lebih baik daripada rambutmu bagus tapi kau sekarat kan?"_

_Baru pertama kalinya bagi Kanra bertemu dengan orang yang terlalu optimis seperti Shizuo. "Dan… aku juga lebih senang kalau Kanra tetap ada."_

_Keduanya sama-sama merasakan panas merambati wajah. "K-kau mulai meracau, Shizu-chan!"_

_"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan! Hei! Namaku bukan 'Shizu-chan'!"_

_"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!"_

_"Nomimushi, Nomimushi, Nomimushi!"_

_Entah berapa lama mereka beradu mulut dengan wajah yang sama merahnya. Keduanya diam lalu tertawa. "Shizu-chan, kau suka padaku, ya?" tanya Kanra main-main._

_Jawabannya sama sekali tidak dia duga. "Iya. Aku cinta sekali padamu."_

_Baiklah. Benar-benar tidak dia duga sama sekali. "Kenapa?"_

_"Habis… kau satu-satunya orang yang tetap memperlakukanku biasa walaupun tahu keadaanku. Orang lain sih, biasanya langsung berhati-hati seakan aku ini vas dari zaman Renaissance. Lagipula, kita berdua punya hobi yang sama, sepertinya."_

_"Melukis?"_

_"Ya."_

_Keduanya saling pandang dan tersenyum._

* * *

Kanra bahkan tidak kuat untuk memandang batu nisan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Heiwajima Shizuo'.

Dia menangis dan langsung pulang setelah pemakaman selesai.

Di kamarnya, Kanra memandangi lukisan setengah jadi buatannya dengan Shizuo. Masih kurang. Sangat kurang kurang dan jauh dari kata selesai. Itu yang Kanra sadari.

Kanvas ini memang untuk mereka berdua lukis, bukan untuk dia selesaikan sendirian. Lukisan yang nyaris sempurna di hadapannya terasa begitu kurang sekarang.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kanra menyiapkan cat, kuas, dan palet, lalu mulai menoreh warna pada lukisan itu. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya memoles kuas pada kanvas itu tanpa ada Shizuo yang menemaninya. Dia sadar dia kesepian.

Dia tetap meneruskan lukisan itu.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, Kanra tetap mencoba menyelesaikan kanvas yang terlalu besar untuk dia kerjakan sendiri itu. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dan lukisan itu akan selesai.

* * *

Hari itu Kanra berteriak kesal dan depresi memandang tube cat merah yang sudah pipih, yang menandakan tidak ada lagi sisa cat di dalamnya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikan lukisan ini tanpa cat merah!

Garis horizon antara laut dan langit ketika matahari itu tenggelam. Semuanya tidak akan lengkap tanpa warna merah!

Dia menangis. Hari sudah malam. Harusnya dia beli cat merah tambahan dari lama.

Di tengah tangisannya, dia merasa sesak dan pusing. Lalu Kanra merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Hangat dan menyesakkan. Dengan jemari yang gemetar, dia menyentuhnya dengan dugaan yang jelas dalam pikirannya mengenai apa cairan itu.

Darah.

Harusnya dia takut. Harusnya dia sedih melihat darah itu.

Tapi Kanra tersenyum. Dia mengambil pisau dari lacinya dan mendekatkan bilah pisau itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

Sedikit lagi lukisannya akan selesai.

* * *

Semua mata tertuju pada lukisan besar yang dipajang di tengah runagan pameran seperti primadona lukisan disana.

Warna matahari sekarat yang memberi kesan perpisahan, laut bergelombang yang seakan memberi kesan perasaan yang bergelora, garis horizon yang seakan memisahkan langit dengan laut, membuat keduanya tidak bisa bersatu.

'_**Farewell, My Dear Sun'**_

Itu judul dari lukisan itu.

Tampak seorang pria paruh baya berbaju putih berdiri di hadapan lukisan itu, mengagumi setiap polesan kuas yang dipenuhi oleh tumpahan emosi.

"Selamat siang, Shiki-san," sapa seorang pria lain yang berambut cokelat kemerahan. "Kau suka lukisan ini?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk menuturkan perasaan yang kudapat ketika melihatnya. Sedih? Kecewa? Marah? Senang? Cinta? Aku kehabisan kata-kata, Akabayashi-san."

Pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu, Akabayashi, terkekeh. "Ya… mungkin karena yang melukisnya adalah sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh kematian? Aku kurang tahu detailnya. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Tsugaru yang disana. Katanya, dia kenal pada yang melukis ini."

Shiki tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak perlu tahu sampai situ. Aku hanya ingin tahu… kenapa polesan cat pada garis horizonnya berwarna kecoklatan, ya?"

* * *

**_Kau adalah langitku,  
Aku adalah lautmu  
Kematian adalah horizon kita_**

**_Matahari mungkin waktu milikmu dan milikku  
Tunggu sampai dia menguapkanku  
Aku akan menemuimu di langit sana_**

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yah! Akhirnya seleseh~! *jijingkrakan*

Minta ripiunya, dong~! XD


End file.
